When the Camera Flashes, Kisa-san Runs
by UnicornWriter2121
Summary: When the film club at Yukina's school dives head-in to a high-scale film competition, he and four other boys become unknowing stars of a elimination-style mini-series! But all is not well. Kisa desperately tries to find out why people ask around to find out who Yukina kissed on stage, finding nothing as he is blocked by a plethera of interns. How will this all play out?
1. Prolouge

**When The Camera Flashes, Kisa-san Runs**

 **.5**

"ENOUGH!" Haru Mori suddenly yelled. The film club had been going on and on, arguments multiplying faster than they were shut down. He, the leader of the film club, had to put an end to it before his or anyone else's head suddenly exploded. "Arguing over this is pointless. Who has ideas for the prompt!"

All went silent. Mori's stomach dropped.

Every year, a prompt ran to film groups all over Japan. The prompt was always something unusual—One year it was 'A fictional story using only names that start with an A while sticking natural' another was 'A meaningful documentary about something that doesn't exist'. This film club never won but _always_ placed.

Because of the high expectation, the lack of creative insight looked to Mori like an endless black road to shame, despair, and horror.

"Uh… I'll repeat the prompt. Get thinking, guys!" Mori looked down at his paper, a print off of the challenge page. It was different, as normal. Yet it seemed… Ridiculous. Impossible.

"This year the prompt for The Film Creators prize goes away from a single piece film as in past years! The prompt requires you to make a Serialized Elimination Feature! Fiction or nonfiction is up to you. It must have at least 5 episodes in a 4-month period and end with a winner! Here are the catches!"

The catches were the parts that made this a 'challenge'. The A prompt's 'catch' was it could not be a comedy and should seem 'natural'. The Documentary's catch is that it could not be a real thing, but should be done as realistically as possible and include no animation.

These catches seemed impossible.

"Catch 1! These installments will be posted as they come out to the public on the website listed at the end of these instructions! Catch 2! The public will choose who is to be eliminated through a poll system! Catch 3! Our judges will not be picking the winners, your viewers will! Shows we think are good will be promoted, shows that suck will be cancelled! It's up t—"

"YES!" A voice that had stayed surprisingly silent rang out, interrupting the film club leader mid sentence.

"Nakano-kun? " Mori said, relieved in a way. "Do you have an idea?"

"Yes! Mori-san, remember that picture that we never got an answer on using? From the school's art festival?" People nodded, the interesting memory fresh on mind.

"Yes, I do! Yukina kissed a boy on stage, right?" Mori answered, intrigued. "Went all mysterious about it. But what about it?" Mori couldn't quite find connection. _Cutest couples? It doesn't seem like a good 'elimination' style show, more a showcase. I'll just wait._ He thought, anxiety over the prompt nagging at him.

"A pretty boy competition!" Nakano practically squealed. "Yukina inspired me! We set up teams—This film club is rather large—And find 5 different beautiful boys we can cover in Tokyo! It's a _wonderful_ idea!"

Silence. Everyone mostly looked confused. But Mori saw more in it than the others did, it seemed. So he stood up for it, no matter how stupid the idea sounded.

"Guys, I think Nakano-kun is getting somewhere with this. We cover reality-TV show style different guys… You girls will need to find those, I couldn't spot one on my own if they slapped me in the face." A lie, bisexuality was a fact of his life he would not admit—He could definitely find pretty boys. "We go by popular vote—Fans vote for their favorite boy, and the one with the least votes loses and get's eliminated!"

The idea carried weight, and it was the best out there. Silence took back it's grip, drawing out all flavor from the air. Everyone serious about the competition was getting anxious or annoyed, but Mori knew by now to wait for someone else to talk. Wait. Wait. _Wait._

Hayashi Sora, the oldest in the group spoke up. She was an alluring one, always wearing darkly colored gloves and wine red lipstick. Beautiful girl, long legs and charming manner, and stunningly serious. She was the dream of many guys, and she loved entertaining that thought in her head. "Nakano-kun, you really did it! You came up with an idea worse than your fashion choice! I was wondering when you'd do it!" She looked up, natural brown hair that looked black, eyeliner over dark eyes with pale skin that made her look like some sort of succubus. "Fiction is going to be out best bet here. Come up with characters and a setting—"

 _Crap._ Mori thought to himself. _Nakano-kun and Hayashi-san are going to start debating and everything is going to fall apart. Fun._

"No." Nakano looked up. "Fiction would be difficult to improvise—Not characters or plot, but lines and costumes and set and budget and who-are-we-working-with. It also will have a slim audience-Remember how many entries there are! If you want proof pretty boys are popular, read some shoujo manga, look at the audience and how well it sells. Watch Yukina at work—He sells the manga! There are so many different things and people we could try. Yukina _has_ to be one of them, and we could find a high schooler, find a working adult with an interesting lifestyle, a reserved, mysterious type, a playboy—It can all fit together! We can all do separate undercover reports on our boy—If they know they'll get nervous. Then the good editors can compile and edit. It's a good idea, Hayashi, and I'm not going to let your personal preference lead the group. Who is with me?"

Hands came up. Mori looked back and forth and then raised his hand. It was perfect, no matter the circumstance. Everyone but three had their hands raised, Hayashi and the two boys who were head over heels in love with her.

"So." Mori said. "Looks like we need to find some pretty boys." All seemed calmer.

"First order of business…" Nakano grinned her child-like smile. "Find out who Yukina kissed." She blushed suddenly. "No. First order of business—Find our boys. Then that."

That's how it all began…

They got more than they expected **.**


	2. Chapter 1- The Search for the Kisser

**1**

 *** OOC notes *  
(When it comes to fan fiction, I find being in character important. Sometimes, however, for the sake of plot and flow things have to be tweaked. So just to hold the manga's character, I'll tell you what's OOC)**

 **In the picture, it is possible but difficult to see that it's Kisa instead of him being unrecognizable.**

 **~Uni (UnicornWriter2121)**

The search began the next day. An older girl, the one who went by 'Kit' had an internship at the editing division of Marukawa. Kit was very informal, wore a lot of pink and white and was hopelessly in love with Onodera Ritsu. Because of this unrequited love, the beautiful dirty blonde suggested multiple people from Emerald's editing department to be the 'Pretty boys' for the show. She snuck pictures of everyone she could- Hatori, Onodera, Mino, Takano, even the occasional visitor from the sales department Yokozawa. Kisa-san was missing, sick enough to not be working, but she decided that she had enough boys to show the group the next day.

Plenty of boys were suggested, the prettiest being Yukina. The ones that were chosen were Onodera Ritsu, Yukina Kou, Yoshiyuki Hatori, Takano Masamune, finding the idea of most of them being in one area pleasing. They also had the most argument that they were 'Lively' and not just models for the public or practical stereotypes.

The instructions stated that filming was not to be started until a month and a half from now, two months until start date, so they had time to pull some strings.

Things that needed to be done-

1\. Get spies on the inside, similar to Kit's internship  
2\. Buy various small cameras with both video and photo features  
3\. Figure out how to collect information and what risks can be taken.  
4\. Set up episode plans  
5\. Make the idea more clear for the rest of the team  
6\. Find out who Yukina kissed.

Some of the boys were unhappy with that last one—It seemed worthless to them. Why should we care who the ridiculously popular boy kissed? But it was a necessary component, no matter how annoying it was. The personal life others didn't know about was a big part of the show's appeal.

So they set up the hunt. Ask people who wouldn't know Yukina if they know who that man could be, investigate all leads! That way people wouldn't report back to Yukina—That would give the film club's project away.  
The hunt was on, and the club was ready. Print outs done. Field agents set. Phones ready to text Mori the information.

 _This is going to be fun._ Nakano thought. _A_ lot _of fun._

* * *

Onodera's work surprisingly let out earlier than he expected. Day was as normal—Trying and failing to avoid Takano, Working on this and that, on the phone with authors and printers and trying to meet deadlines, the same as the end of the cycle always was, running around and trying to fix every problem in the entire world. Tired, but finished a little early, ready to go eat at a restaurant to relieve hunger that would not leave with protein drinks and boxed lunches. Takano was busy, and he somehow was not intercepted or called by someone else.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Onodera stepped outside the office building. Takano was stuck doing extra work he wasn't expecting, Kisa had been suddenly given something to do as he was going to leave, much to his annoyance. Kisa had a lot on his mind, but that did not change the workload or 'Importance of getting things done!'

Onodera was just walking down the steps, thinking of what train station to get off on for the café he was planning on eating at. A final way of getting away from the world at large, perfection in all accounts.

Then, a girl he could only describe as 'Adorable' intercepted him on his way down the sidewalk. She was the intern they called 'Kit', an effective secretary and a lot of fun to be around, always adding a little light into the room. She held a ridiculous love for manga, otaku vibes practically pouring out of her at all times, She was always trying (and failing) to be encouraging.

Yet somehow her effort works to a certain extent, until the end of the cycle. Nothing inside the office can brighten that up enough to be noticeable.

"Onodera! Hey!" She said, stepping in front of him. "The film club I belong to is doing a competition, and I need to confirm some material." She held up the paper. "Can you use a second to see if you know who this is? It was taken at the art festival and we really do need to know." She pointed at a smaller male being kissed on a stage, someone who could be many people and looked quite young.

To Onodera, it fit. It looked a lot like Kisa-san. Hard to tell with the hat, but it did show part of his face and he had seen the scarf many times before. His stare nervously broke off when he knew who it was. _Shit._

"Uh. No. No, I don't know who that is!" Onodera said, getting flustered. _Damn. I need to get better at hiding my emotions._ He clearly was Kisa-san, but it appeared to be a farm for misconception and he didn't think Kisa would be at all okay with him telling the girl who he was, nor the girl asking in the first place. Considering the boy looked much younger than Kisa and he had no knowledge of Kisa being… gay. He needed an excuse to run, and fast.

Words spun in his mind, but a way to get away evaded him. _Just something, damn it!_ Frantically he opened his bag and pretended to hurriedly look through it. "Ah! I forgot a storyboard. Thank you for stopping me, I would have forgotten. I really have to get it, so bye!" Onodera ran back up the steps, into the building, and slid into the elevator as fast as possible. He had to warn Kisa-san—This wasn't nothing at all.

Kisa-san typed furiously, rushing so he could leave in time to see Yukina. He wanted to spend as much time with his boyfriend as he could, and was about to leave when the work piled up again. Re-doing the proposal that 'wasn't good enough', thinking of storyboards, animes and _work._ Nothing but work. Work, work, work.

That is, until a flustered, out of breath Onodera skidded to a halt near his desk, panting. He looked at him, guessing it was a work thing or something, Onodera always thinking of such things. However, Onodera did look quite worried, more flustered than normal. "Onodera?" He said. "Do you need something?"

Onodera caught his breath, thinking over in this head what the _hell_ to say. 'Um, there's a picture of you kissing another boy being shown to people by an intern asking who the kisser is.' 'Did you kiss a college student recently?' 'There's a picture of you kissing the boy from the bookstore outside'. All of which seemed wrong. Do it professionally. Okay.

"Uh- Kit is outside, she showed me a picture of you and what looks like Yukina from the bookstore and you kissing? She asked me if I knew who you were, I didn't tell her—" He cut off as Kisa's head fell to his desk with a thud.

"Oh my god." Kisa stated. "Oh my god. I'm going to die. I'm going to _die."_ It felt like to him and anyone around him like a sudden storm cloud passed over him, forcing darkness onto everything. Takano looked over, listening now.

"Kisa-san, are you okay?" Onodera inquired, relieved he didn't tell Kit who Kisa was. It was clear that that wouldn't have ended well. "I mean, it's not obviously you." Onodera said, attempting to console his older co-worker. "I really didn't tell her, so if you're going ou- "

"Shut up!" Kisa suddenly yelled. The entire office staff suddenly turned to face Onodera and Kisa, surprised by the yelling. Kisa realized his mistake and turned scarlet. "Just shut up." _Fuck._ The word repeated In his head. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit._

Onodera was shocked by the uncharacteristic audacity his comments had created. It was quite confusing—Something was going on, and yet again he was completely oblivious to it all.

Takano finished with his work in that moment, and put his hand of Onodera's shoulder. "Shall we go? I'll cook for you."  
 _So much for a nice dinner alone._ Onodera thought to himself. _Once again I am assassinated._

* * *

"Mori! It appears one of our boys is aware of the kisser's identity!" Kit said over the phone excitedly.

"Hm? Which one?" A mostly-awake Mori answered. He'd fallen asleep while reading yet again, Kit's insistent phone calls rousing him from slumber. "Who did you ask?"

"Onodera Ritsu!" She said. "He got all flustered and he ran back inside! He totally knows! This is so exciting!"

"Onodera… Ritsu?" Mori yawned. "I guess the chase is getting somewhere. Talk to his colleagues, if we ran in it's probably someone who knows from work."  
"Got it boss! Agent Kit is armed and ready!"

* * *

Kisa rushed through his work, motivation to get the hell out of the workplace overpowering his tiredness. He was embarrassed as hell, but _so_ glad Onodera told him. He let his irritation at it show so people know not to tell Kit who he was, allowing him some room to avoid the thought of being called out to Kit. A game had been set and it pissed him off. _A toy!_ He yelled in his head. _They think I'm a toy! And now everyone knows that I…_ like _boys. Suspecting things about me and Yukina… It's embarrassing! Ridiculous! Stupid!_

And with that thought, he walked into a pole.

He had been walking quite hurriedly homewards, staring at the ground, and he hadn't seen the light pole that stood outside Marimo Books. The impact struck his head, and he fell to a crouch, holding where his head had his. He was just standing up to go when he was suddenly embraced from behind.

"Kisa!" Yukina's cheerful voice said into his ear. "You okay?" His face held that beautiful smile that had a history of sweeping him away, nagging at him as he pushed him away, self-conscious and flustered to be publicly embraced in a way that was so _culturally inappropriate_.

Yukina genuinely looked worried, though, so Kisa gave a quick "I'm fine, thanks." Silence held for a short while, drawing into awkwardness before something else was said. "Uh—I'm just going to go." Kisa said, slinging his bag over his shoulders, hurried to get away and collect his thoughts before he said something he regretted to his younger lover.

"You going home?" Yukina inquired. Kisa nodded, still attempting to escape without a beautiful but unwanted accompaniment. "I'll go with you then. You still have ingredients in your fridge for dinner, right?"

"Yes, but—" Kisa continued to attempt to deflect and get away alone, but Yukina had this way of making his motivation for such things change into a meaningless blob of intentions that always gets left behind. "I can cook my own food." His final front against being whisked away.

"I can cook your food. You don't have to worry about inconveniencing me, I'm off work anyways!" He smiled, practically sparkling in all respects. "It's decided!" he exclaimed, and the two men picked up pace again towards the elder's apartment.

Kisa couldn't forget what happened at work that day, though. And like hell he'd be able to tell Yukina about such things! _Ugh._ He thought. _It's hopeless. Completely hopeless._

* * *

"Mori!" Kit's chipper voice rang over the phone. "It's Kisa Shouta! The kisser! I would have never guessed!"

"What? Who?" Mori inquired. It really was getting interesting.

"One of the editors for emerald. This is great!" She grinned. "I would have never known! They're so _cute,_ too!" She couldn't wait to tell Nakano alllllll about it.


End file.
